Master Wei Shen The Crimson Crane
Wei Shen is one of the Masters of Lotusheart. He is a wise master who follows path of the Crane God of Lotusheart, Juin-xi. He fights the Crane style. History Wei Shen was born in Lotusheart Island. He was raised by his father Zuko Shen, and his mother Liang Whitepedal. Wei Shen's master was his father Zuko. Zuko trained Wei by making him run miles and miles while carrying crates of milk, acting in place as the Milk Delivery Man. He'd carry the kegs of milk by himself and crossed the mountains and pathways in specific ways everyday just to deliver milk. Wei Shen had trained with Zuko for 8 months as he was 4 years old. Zuko had passed way, being killed by the Sha. Wei's mother Liang had protected him in the meantime, and sent Wei Shen to the temple of Juinxi, Juinxi saw rue in Wei's eyes. In order for Wei not to be controlled by the Sha, he trained with Juinxi himself. Juinxi spoke words of wisdom to him, and his trainings had became more daunting every day. At the age of 10, his mother passed away, however due to the training of Juin-xi, this time death only made Wei stronger. He went on to becoming one of the island's greatest monks through pure perseverance. He impressed Juan-xi when he's defeated him in spars, despite Juanxi holding back his immense strength. Personality Wei Shen is an audacious indivisual who is also compassionate, understanding and wise. His training spent in the Juinxi temple had made him very wise, and powerful. In his spare time he tends to meditate. He always believed in fighting with a clear mind will grant you success. Reluctant to resort to violence, he's a 'think first, punch second' kind of Panda. Sometimes a well placed quip is the strongest technique. He'll try to avoid a fight, if at all possible... but if he can't avoid it, he'll do everything he can to win it. The safety of his fellow friends is his first priority. He's willing to risk his life to protect them. Wei Shen fights the Juin-xi fighting style, also known as the crane style. The traditional Crane style is natural, graceful, effortless, fluid, and balanced. Appearance Wei shen stands at 5'11. His physique is between stocky and burly, able to withstand immense damage. He has extremely rough paws, seeing as how he spent his youth and young adulthood in the dojos of Lotusheart Island, hitting spiked dummies and wood blocks. The trees he practiced on had to be spiked so the more it'd be bloody and impaled, he'd only get stronger and eventually adjust to the agony he felt. He was also trained to balance himself on tall pillars across the island, day and night he would practice. Because of this training, he has powerful legs! His time spent in the Juinxi temple granted him graceful speed in combat because of the intense training he underwent.